


At your side

by AnLichtwood06



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnLichtwood06/pseuds/AnLichtwood06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se habían prometido estar juntos hasta que Alec tuviera canas, incluso más allá, pero al parecer, Alec no es bueno con las promesas.  Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	At your side

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. Y pues es basada en la canción Lay me Down de Sam Smith

** At your Side **

****

Todo el color blanco que me rodea es cegador, es duro ver tanto blanco cuando sabes su verdadero significado, el significado que le tienen los cazadores de sombras. 

**_ And it's hard _ **

**_ The days just seems so dark _ **

**_ The moon, the stars _ **

**_ Are nothing without you _ **

Todos rodean el fuego que consume tu cuerpo poco a poco, mientras más cenizas se van creando. Y es que tú hermana, abraza tan fuerte a Simon que hasta podría asfixiarlo. Esta temblando, está llorando la pérdida de un hermano más. El vestido blanco que lleva no le queda nada bien, no lo debería estar usando. Nadie en realidad debería usar el color blanco. 

****

**_ Your touch, your skin _ **

**_ Where do I begin? _ **

Jace mantiene la cabeza en alto mientras Clarissa lo rodea con sus brazos. El no llora, pero es porque ya ha llorado suficiente. Sus ojos antes de un color oro, ahora están totalmente oscurecidos, sin vida. Sufrió demasiado y el dolor en su hombro aún no se va, el dolor de una marca que antes era de un color totalmente negro. Y ahora apenas se nota que antes había algo cubriendo su hombro. Todos oímos sus penas al ver que su parabatai ya no estaba.

**_ No words can explain _ **

**_ The way I'm missing you _ **

**__ **

Maryse y Robert están apartados el uno del otro. La pérdida de otro hijo solo los ha lastimado más. Tu padre tiene la mirada endurecida y tu madre apenas y contiene las lágrimas.

****

**_ Deny this emptiness _ **

**_ This hole that I'm inside _ **

****

Incluso Jocelyn, Luke y Maia han venido. En sus miradas se puede reflejar la tristeza, pero eso no es lo peor. Me están dirigiendo a mí esas miradas.

****

**_ These tears _ **

**_ They tell their own story _ **

****

Me habías prometido que estaríamos juntos incluso aunque tu cabello se hiciera de color blanco, incluso que tus ojos azules se volvieran de un gris apagado y salieran arrugas en tu rostro. No solo me lo prometiste en aquel tejado donde aceptaste darnos un futuro, lo habías prometido también aquel día en que intercambiamos anillos. Pero ni siquiera llegaste a tener tu primera cana cuando la vida se escapó de tu cuerpo.

**__ **

**_ Told me not to cry when you were gone _ **

**_ But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong _ **

Me dijiste que no llorara cuando te fueras, pero no puedo aguantar las lágrimas. Solo quisiera recostarme  a tu lado una vez más y poder perderme en tus ojos. Quiero dejar esta vida sin sentido para poder estar a tu lado siempre. Y es que la vida no tiene sentido sin ti.

****

**_ Can I lay by your side? _ **

**_ Next to you, you _ **

**_ And make sure you're alright _ **

**_ I'll take care of you _ **

****

Te extraño. No lo acepto, no puedes dejarme, no quiero estar solo Alexander, no quiero que me dejes. No quiero tener que despertar sin ti mi lado ni sin el olor del café que preparabas cada mañana. No quiero tener que pasar por la soledad de nuevo. No sé si resistiré .

**_ I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight _ **

****

****

Algo me vuelve a la realidad.

**__ **

**_ I'm reaching out to you _ **

**_ Can you hear my call? _ **

__

Una pequeña mano rodea la mía y la aprieta con fuerza. A mi lado hay una pequeña niña, lagrimas salen de sus ojos azules.

****

**_ Can I lay by your side? _ **

**_ Next to you, you _ **

**_ And make sure you're alright _ **

**_ I'll take care of you _ **

**_ I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight _ **

**__ **

Recuerdo porque tengo que seguir aquí. Por nuestra pequeña, por aquella bebita sobreviviente que decidimos adoptar unos años después de la guerra. Tengo que ser fuerte. Fuerte por ella. Por nosotros.

**__ **

**_ Lay me down tonight _ **

**_ Lay me by your side _ **

**_ Can I lay by your side? _ **

**_ Next to you _ **

**_ You _ **

**__ **

Te amo Alexander Lightwood, siempre te amare, espero volver a verte algún día para poder recostarme a tu lado.

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, mi primer trabajo que me he animado a subir c: No se, es muy corto pero lloré haciéndolo D: es que tan solo imaginarme al pobre Magnus...pero bueno, ¡adiós!


End file.
